The Surprise Chef
by Steele Bound
Summary: Ana gets a job opportunity of a life time. Little does she know her world is about to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Anna POV

I am sitting cross-legged in the middle of my bed looking through the Seattle times job section. This has been a very stressful couple of months for me. I had no choice but to walk away from my very good job as head chef at the Fairmont Olympic. That was my dream job down the drain due to the creepy manager. I don't even want to think about that now. I know I am very talented and fucking good at what I do but that does not mean shit without a job. If I don't find something soon I am going to end up living on the streets. At the moment I am in a very dodgy run down room. I am sharing with 6 other drug addicts and prostitutes. I didn't have a choice in the matter this was all I could afford. My room has been ransacked 3 times since I have moved in so I am very cautious and aware of what is going on.

8 years ago when I was 12 my mom kicked me out the house because apparently I was not good enough for her 3rd husband. So I stole 100 dollars from the creep and bought a bus ticket to my step dad Raymond Steele. He welcomed me with open arms and I have lived with him ever since. He loves me so much I even have his last name Steele. He put me through school and I got a full scholarship at the age of 17 for the Bachelor degree in culinary arts and managements at The Culinary Institute of America. I graduated 1 year early at 19 and went into my first job at the Fairmont. Dad is ex military and has trained me to defend myself in any situation. I have my concealed weapons permit but had to sell my gun for rent money.

I live such an isolated life here in Seattle that I only have one friend. Actually he is my best friend in the whole world Jose. We met a year ago in chef school and have been inseparable ever since. He has been begging me for the past 3 months to go and live with him at his apartment but I refuse to take any hand outs. I will get a job and move out of here very soon. I have to or else I will have no choice but to move back home to Ray in Portland. Jose works as a pastry chef at the exclusive mile high club here in the city. It would be a dream come true to be able to even stand in that kitchen let alone cook in it. A girl can dream can't she.

Elliot POV

What the fuck was I thinking when I agreed to baby sit Gia's manager job at my baby brothers club/restaurant. This is a nightmare come true. I am the CEO of a fucking construction company what do i know about food orders and chefs. I only agreed because she promised me when she left that this place would run its self and I just had to hang around and control the staff and orders. Bull shit I am sitting with a club that can't open tomorrow due to the fucking head chef quitting because of marital problems. He reckons he works to hard. It is now 12 in the evening and the place is shut down for the day. Tomorrow is going to be the fist day since this place opened that we will not be serving any meals. My brother is going to have my balls.

"Fuck what am I going to do?" I get a fright when I see an image in the doorway. I thought everyone was gone home already.

"Hey Elliot bad first day?"

"Hi Jose. You have no idea. That's the understatement of the year."

"Anything I can do to help out?"

"Jose unless you have a very talented chef sitting at home doing nothing and is willing to work for us immediately, no there is nothing you can do to help. We are just going to have to close this place down till we can replace Ralf. Thanks anyway for the offer."

"Actually Elliot I do have a very talented young head chef who is sitting at home and needs a job." I can't believe what I have just heard. Maybe my day is getting better. But I can't just hire anyone Christian will die.

"Jose as much as that sounds like just what I need I cannot just hire anyone off the street. You have to understand this is a 5 star club and the ratings are very important for business."

"My friend trained with me and was top of our class and was the head chef at the Fairmont Olympic for 6 months." Ok this sounds good. The Fairmont is a 5 star hotel and if they kept this chef there for that long then they have to be good. Maybe I should just give it a test run.

"Jose how soon can your friend be here. I want all the dishes of the main course and starters cooked and ready for tasting in 2 hours then I will decide what to do."

"Done Elliot. You will not regret this." Fuck I hope not. If this is a disaster I will have to call my brother ad let him know what is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ana POV

Aaaagh I feel like shit. These fucking punks had their music on the whole night. O shit that is my phone ringing. I reach over to my side table and pick it up without even checking the call id.

"Hello"

"Ana I am so sorry to wake you up at this time of the morning but it is an emergency." That got me up an alert. Jose never calls me when he need help so this is serious.

"Jose its ok I was not really asleep. What's wrong?"

" The head chef at the Mile High Club has just quit and the manager is in a bit of a pickle because now they have to shut down."

"Ok but what has that got to do with me?"

"Well, I kind of offered him your services. But you would have to come in and show him what you can do, then if he is happy with your work he will hire you." I am so stunned right now that my brain is stuck.

"Ana are you still there? Did you hear what I just said?"

"Sorry, yes I heard but I still can't believe it. When must I come in?"

"Right now Ana. If all goes well your first shift will start at 8am this morning. So be quick and get your ass over hear."

"Done I will see you in 20 minutes outside the club. Thank you Jose you are the best."

"See you soon. And don't thank me. That is what friends are for now hurry up."

Shit this does not even feel real. Could it be possible that by later today I could be the head chef at the Mile high club. At least I have one advantage. When Jose was applying for the pastry chef job, him and I worked our asses off memorizing the menu and perfecting it. I can create there entire menu with my eyes closed. So I actually don't see a problem with me impressing the manager. Shit I have to hurry. I scramble out of bed and grab my blue washed our bootleg jeans with a tank top and a red echo hoody. This I pair with my comfy cooking red converse takkies and run out the door.

The club is 12 blocks away and I have to walk there. It's so quiet on the streets at this time that it's actually scary. I keep up a steady pace and watch my surroundings. I just have this funny feeling like something is going to happen.

Christians POV

Shit another sleepless night. These nightmares seem to be much worse when I have a stressful day. I glance at the clock and its past 12. I know I can't go back to sleep so I call up my security guard Taylor and tell him I am going for a run. I quickly grab a track suit and running takkies and leave my room. Taylor is already at the elevator waiting for me. I nod at him and we leave.

We start out at a steady pace towards my club. I needed to run to clear my head from all the shit Elliot is putting on my plate. What the fuck was he thinking? I have no idea. The fools do not realize that they can not keep secrets from me. I know everything. He should have called me the minute Ralf quit his job, but no the idiot decided to handle it himself. So guess what? I am leaving him to squirm for now. He needs to learn a good lesson in business. To make things even more fun I have booked the private dining room out for my lunch with Elena. Lets see how he is going to explain to me why I cant have a meal in my own club. As Taylor and I round the corner near the club we both come to a complete stop and just stare at the scene playing out in front of us.

Taylor POV

Fuck the boss has really got a lot of shit on his mind today. We never run this early in the morning unless he is feeling out of control. I know it has something to do with his club not opening tomorrow. The papers are going to go crazy with their reviews and assumptions. I can just see the head lines, ' Seattle most exclusive club bankrupt" such a joke. As we round the corner the boss stops dead in his tracks and I nearly run straight into his back. He is staring at a fight between a huge guy and a kid. It seems like the guy is trying to mug the boy. I move my body in front of the boss to protect him. Just before I react to help the kid out he makes his move. I and am shocked when the kid body slams the guy into the pavement then runs off into the dark.

Ana POV

As I round the corner I notice the fool who is going to try to mug me. As he moves to grab me I manage a right fist to his jaw. He tries to grab my neck and I swing myself around and elbow him in the groin. He doubles over and I use all my body weight and throw him over my shoulder into the pavement. This fool is not going any ware soon. So I sprint off to the club. Out of the corner of my eye I notice my little audience. A military looking dude with a buzz cut looking like he is going to attack at any moment and a sexy as hell man standing behind him looking shocked. I didn't have time to stay and chat so I carry on running.

I make it to the club and Jose is standing waiting for me like he said he would.

"Hey Ana you made it."

"Yup I did. Hi Jose."

"Ana what happened to your head?" I reach up and realize I have a cut on my fore head from the creep earlier.

"I was attacked on my way here but I managed to put the guy on his ass and get here. I will be fine."

"I am so sorry. I should have collected you. Come let me clean your head and bandage it up for you." We go up to the top and he sits me in the kitchen and cleans my head. Its just a gash and I might not need stitches. I can't deal with this now. I have to cook first and then I will go to the emergency room. Jose shows me were everything is and I loose myself cooking up a storm.

Christian POV

Fuck that was so fast one moment the kid was being attacked and the next the big guy was lying on the ground out cold. As the kid turned and looked at us I resized it was a woman and a very attractive one at that. I am completely shocked.

"Taylor did you realize that was a girl who dropped that guy on his ass."

"Yes, sir I just realized that. She is one brave young women."

"What the hell is she doing roaming the streets at this hour by herself?"

"Sir with all due respect this is not our business. If she want to walk around she can."

"Taylor I don't care what you say find out who she is. She is hurt I saw the cut on her head."

"Yes sir I will get Welch to check the streets security cameras and track her sir."

"Thank you Taylor now let's get back home so I can get ready for the office. Don't forget my lunch meeting at the Mile High club at 1."

"Booked already sir. Lets go."

I don't know why it's bugging me about this girls safety but it is. I am feeling very restless not knowing if she is ok or not. She is fucking strong to have thrown that guy over like that. I actually felt like ripping his throat out when he grabbed her. Fuck I need to pull myself together I don't even know this girl. We get to the pent house and I go straight into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot's POV

It is now close to past 3 and I am totally spent. My body is some how working on auto pilot. Luke the club bouncer and I are seated in the main dining hall waiting to taste the new chefs food. I did not tell him we have a new chef I want to first see what he says about the food. I must be fucking desperate to be putting myself out on a ledge for a total stranger. What will Christian say when he finds out his head chef quit and his manager hired a total stranger from word of mouth. They are working in the kitchen without even signing a NDA. I am going to be so dead if this falls apart.

Just then Jose appears and starts laying out all the food on tables and we are stunned. Firstly I didn't even think it was possible to make all this in the time I gave. Secondly no way one person can do all this on their own. But boy was I wrong because before us is the proof and it looks absolutely mouth watering. All these smells are teasing my senses and driving me mad.

Luke's POV

I am ex army and now work as a bouncer at the mile high club Owned by Mr Christian Grey. It's a very laid back job but the pay and benefits are fabulous. We get paid more than we are worth. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when Elliot invited me to taste some food made by the head chef Ralph. I have tasted all his food already and it is good so I don't know what the big deal is. When the dishes are placed on the table my mouth instantly starts watering.

"Wow Elliot you sure outdone yourself this time. That is a shit load of food there bro."

"Yes well I needed to see if the food on our current menu is up to standard. We have to taste the food and make sure its good enough to serve to the guests or Christian will kill me."

I pop some food in my mouth and can't control the moan that escapes from my throat. Fuck this food is absolutely delicious. Ralph has really upped his game.

"Elliot there is no way this is the same food and menu that Ralph has been cooking for the past 2 years. This food makes me feel like I am floating on air. It is that good. What ever the little fucker is doing tell him not to stop this is very good"

"Luke you are so right this is way better. Fuck this chef is good. Where was this chef hiding all this time. I have to hire them now, excuse me I have a chef to hire."

"What do you mean by that. I thought Ralph cooked all this."

"No, Luke Ralph walked out on us and I am trying to hire someone else before my brother finds out."

"Fuck Elliot why did you not say. I think you have found your new chef because this is so much better than what we normally serve here."

"Yes, I believe you are correct now I will see you shortly after the paper work is complete."

Elliot POV

I am totally blown away. When Jose mentioned he had a friend who can cook I did not expect this level of skills. This food is like a fucking orgasm on my tongue. I have to hire this chef at all costs. Christian is going to be so blown away when he comes to his lunch meeting. I get up and walk off to the kitchen to meet this amazing chef. As I enter I notice this beautiful petite woman with brunette hair cleaning up the kitchen. I wonder where the chef has disappeared to.

"Excuse me ma'am could you please direct me to the temp head chef?"

"u-um excuse me. I don't understand? Who are you looking for sir?"

"My pastry chef Jose brought in his friend for the head chef job and I was wondering where he went to?"

"I'm sorry but what makes you think the new chef is male?"

"That's a good question. I don't know I just assumed it's a man. But any way, as I asked have you seen the new chef." I am really getting annoyed with this women. Who does she think she is? She is the clean up crew and I am the manager. I am shocked when she walks right up to me and sticks her hand out to me and says.

"Anastasia Steele temp head chef. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Fuck I am so embarrassed. I should have not assumed.

"I am so sorry Anastasia. I am Elliot Grey the manger. It's a pleasure to meet such a talented young women."

"Cut the bull shit Mr Grey and get to the point. Another thing I prefer to be called just Ana. " I like this women already.

"Ok Ana follow me to my office and we will talk business and you can call me Elliot because Mr Grey is my brother."

Ana POV

This has been the best day of my life well besides the fool who tried to attack me earlier. I am totally in my element in this beautiful state of the art kitchen. Cooking those dishes came so naturally I didn't even need to consult the recipes. The food was complete in less time than I expected and Jose served it up while I cleaned up the mess I made. I do hope impressed them because this was the only chance I am going to get to work at a place like this. I realized I was not alone, standing in the doorway is a huge hunk of a man with blond curls and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. I wanted to laugh when he assumed I was the cleaning crew and he was looking for the chef. I saw the shock on his face when I reveled I was the chef. Was my food that good? I am totally stocked. We leave the kitchen and I follow him up to his office and settle into the comfy chair across from him. This is make it or break it time.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana POV

I am so nervous. He didn't even hint to whether he liked the food that I have cooked. What will I do if he hates it? I need to stop picturing the worst and wait for him to speak.

"Ana firstly I need to know what the hell happened to your head. You need to go and have that checked out." Ok not what I was expecting. But its better than your food sucks get lost.

"Elliot its nothing really. I hade to walk over here when Jose called me earlier and some fool tried to attack me." He looks horrified. Shit I should have said I slipped in the kitchen. Stupid mistake. To late to change my story now.

"Are you serious? I am so sorry to hear that. If I knew you needed a lift I would have collected you." What he would have… No I heard wrong.

"No sir its ok. I am fine. I will sort it out at home when our meeting is done." That should make him back off and start talking business.

"That is Elliot to you and no I will take you to the ER when we are done here and I do not want any complaints. This part of the conversation is over.' What the hell? He can't be serious. He does not even know me yet he wants to help me.

"Elliot that is not necessary I can deal with this."

"Ana it is my fault you were out in the street that time of the morning. If my brother hears about this he will chew my ass off. The least I can do is help you seek medical treatment." This makes me smile.

"Ok Elliot only because I don't want your brother to chew your ass. Thank you." And he bursts into laughter causing me to laugh to.

"Now on a more serious note. Where the fuck did you learn to cook like that? It was absolutely out of this world."

"Thank you Elliot. I always had a passion for cooking. It's the best job in the world to be able to impress people with food. I am the most relaxed when I am standing in front of a burner. It takes all my fears and stress away."

"Well your résumé is impressive and your back round check is clean. The only question I have is why did you leave the Fairmont hotel. If I am not mistaken that is a five-star establishment and you had a good thing going." Yes I did till Jack Fucking Hyde happened. But I can't tell him that so I go with.

"Yes it is rated 5 star and I put up with 6 month of being verbally harassed by the kitchen manager. Every time he would walk past me he would comment about my ass or my breasts and sometimes he would even grab me so I just upped and quit my job and have been unemployed ever since because every time I try to apply for a job he would give me a bad reference." Fuck what is wrong with me? I said more than I planed on. Shit I am an idiot.

"I am sorry to hear that because you are a great chef. Read this contract and if you are happy with it sign the dotted line and you are hired for a 3 month trial and we can sign you on permanent after that." He passes me the contract and I read through it. Work 7 days a week from 8am to 10pm. $5 000 a week. What the fuck this salary can't be real. He must have made a mistake a normal Chef job pays $85 000 annually.

"Elliot I think there is a typo with the salary its way to high." Why is he smiling? Was this a test to see if I am honest?

"No Ana that is the salary we are offering you. The head chef job is a big responsibility to take on and the owner likes to pay his staff well. And of course till we can find another chef you need to work 7 day a week. That's a lot to ask from you but we will find at least 3 more chefs so we can rotate you all." Ok so there is no typo nor is there a test but wow what an amount. I realize I wont be working 14 hours like stated in the contract because the food is served in stages and the kitchen is dormant in-between so thats not so bad until he finds more help.

"Wow, well ok. I am happy with the contract so can you please pass me a pen so I can sign it then I can get out of here and start preparations for todays meals."

"Here is a pen but we are having that head checked out fist. I told you this already." Ok so he has not forgotten. This makes me smile. I hope the big boss is as easy as Elliot.

Elliot POV

That went better than I thought. I am going to get Taylor to look into the kitchen manager incident at the Fairmont Olympic. I cant believe this women walked by herself this time of the morning. I feel so bad for what has happened to her, so I offered to take her to the ER not like this is going to have my ass when Christian finds out. He has such bad issues with everyones safety. I called ahead of time and my mom said she will wait for me. We leave the restaurant and go over to Seattle Grace hospital and mom is already at reception waiting for me.

"Hi mom. Its good to see you."

"Elliot baby. What a lovely surprise. What brings you here at this time of the morning and who is this beautiful women with you?" typical mom ever eager to hook me up.

"Mom this is my co-worker Anastasia. She was attacked on her way to meet me this morning at the club. I need you to please check her out."

"Oh dear that is terrible. Come dear let me see to you."

Grace Grey POV

Elliot walked in with the most beautiful petite women on his arm that he clearly made known is his co-worker. When I heard what happened to her I was horrified. I took her to a cubicle to check her out.

"Hello Anastasia dear. Tell me what happened to you."

"Hello Dr. Grey please call me Ana. I was walking to a job interview with your son this morning when I was attacked. But it wasn't so bad I just got this cut on my head, then I fought him back and ran away. That's all."

"You call me Grace dear. You are one brave young lady. But I am going to have to give you at least 5 stitches then you need to go home and rest."

"Thank you Dr. I mean Grace." This young lady is so delightful but so not Elliot's normal type although he did say co-worker so I guess I should not jump to conclusions. Maybe my baby should meet her. No I am doing it again I need them to find there own way. Besides I strongly believe my baby bats for the other team I just wish he would be honest about it we will love him no matter what.

Ana POV

This was very unexpected to meet the bosses mom. Any how I got 5 stitches and a handful of pills and was told to rest. Not going to happen I have a breakfast, lunch and dinner service to prepare for.

"Ana my mom said you are going to be ok but I have to ask are you sure you want to run the kitchen today?" how can he ask me that after everything.

"Elliot yes I will be just fine. Lets get back to the club and I will sort every thing out."

"Fine but I want you to take it easy." All I do in reply is nod my head. It is throbbing a bit but I am sure it will get better soon.

When we get to the club it is already 7am and the kitchen is already busy. Elliot introduced me to everyone I am going to be working with and I seem to be getting a few dirty looks already. I am not sure what I done to deserve that. At least my best friend will be in the kitchen with me in the kitchen for most services so it wont be to bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Christian POV

It's now 11am and I am hold up in GEH trying to get my work complete but it is getting more and more impossible. My mind keeps wandering back to the girl in the street this morning. Just then Taylor walks in with a file and hands it to me. It's a background check for an Anastasia Rose Steele.

"Taylor how sure are you this is the girl from this morning?" I know my man is the best but I like to press his buttons.

He comes around my desk shaking his head and taps a few buttons and the security footage comes up on my computer screen. It shows her leaving a very dilapidated house in a very bad area, then her walking towards my club, and the attack and then I see her hug a chef, and I am shocked when I see her go into my club. So that was her destination in the first place. Who the fuck is she visiting their at that time? It should not even be open. Taylor fasts forwards the footage then it shows Elliot coming out with her and him taking her to the hospital and then back to the club. So I assume that is who she went to visit. I need to get to the bottom of this.

"Taylor what is going on? Why was she at my club when it was supposed to be closed?" I fucking hate been kept in the dark and Elliot knows this.

"Sir she was there visiting her friend who is your employee Jose Rodrigues. He had to prep for the next service so Elliot drove her to the ER for her head injury sir."

"Taylor we will leave here at 12.30." Taylor leaves and I go over the information he left me. I still don't have an answer about why my club was open that time of the morning. Elliot has a lot of explaining to do.

Ms. Steele is single, she is 21yrs old and is an unemployed chef. She used to work for the Fairmont but resigned 3 months ago. Very interesting. She has a mother Carla and a step dad Rey. Graduated top of her class and is hell sexy. Fuck were did that thought come from? I need to find this women and find out what this attraction is. I will talk to Elliot after I bust his balls about fucking with my club.

Elliot POV

The day has been going fabulous so fast. Our new chef is a great hit. We have got countless reviews and a shit load of tips for her from happy costumers. You would not believe me if I tell you she already has $500 in her tip jar and we have not even had lunch yet. Just then I spot Christian walking in looking smug as ever. By the look on his face he knows we lost the chef so is now testing me to see if I am going to fuck this up or be honest with him and accept defeat. Well, baby brother you have one big fucking shock coming your way in about 2 minutes.

"Hey little bro its good to see you again."

"Hello Elliot how is the club going?"

"The club is going great. Actually things are fabulous. Let me show you to your seat and the waiter will be with you shortly."

I deposit him into a private booth and send the best waiter to attend to him. I notify Ana that table no 25 is the big boss and she needs that food out pronto. She knows what is at stake here. Just then the blond bitch walks in and I make as if I do not see her. I don't know what my brother sees in that women but I do not like her. I remember when I was 13 she took me into her bedroom and laid me on her bed and... Oh shit Elliot get a grip you can't be thinking about all that shit now. Breath. I watch carefully as there food is places in front of them. By the look on Christians face he seems impressed but the bitch looks disgusted.

Christian POV

I wonder what is going on with Elliot. Just then Elena walks in and I glanced over at him and he looked like he had a very painful look on his face. I must remember to ask him later in the week. He is only here at my club working 3 more days then Gia will be back and Elliot will go back to his construction business.

"Christian darling it's so good to see you." She air kisses me and runs her hands down my arm. I don't know why this is really bugging me today. I don't want her hands on me.

"Elena good to see you to take a seat." Just then the waiter comes.

"Mr Grey its good to have you. What may I get you to drink?"

"Bring us 2 glasses of white wine."

"Right away sir. Could I interest you in our Chefs special for lunch sir its called the Steele cuisine?" What the fuck is a Steele cuisine? He inform me it's the special that is running today and it has been the biggest hit this place has ever seen. This is a first I have ever heard of this. I am kind of pissed at this and curious to find out what it is so special about it. So I take a chance and order two of those.

"Christian you don't even know what that is and you ordered it."

"Elena my brother does know what he is doing and the waiter did say it is the hit of the day so it cant be that bad."

"Fine whatever you say. But if it is disgusting I want a chicken salad with mint dressing." This fucking women is really getting on my nerves today. I have no idea why I am feeling like this.

"By the way Christian why are you so highly strung? I would suggest you find yourself a new sub. Its been way to long." What the fuck I give her a death glare that tells her to shut her trap and just then the waiter brings in out fist course. I am so surprises to see it is my favorite food Mac and cheese served in a mini black pot with a side serving of mini wedge salads. Its smells great. My mouth instantly waters.

"Christian this is disgusting I am not eating this shit. Who the hell wants to eat mac and cheese as a starter. Let alone in a 5 star club. I will not put up with this. You better take this shit away and get me a salad."

"Elena you are being ridiculous there is nothing wrong with mac and cheese." Just then her phone rings and she informs me there is an emergency at the salon and she has to run. What a fucking relieve.

"Hey bro mind if I join you for lunch since you are now dining alone?" This is the best offer i have had all day.

"Be my guest your meal is already ordered." And we chuckle together. I take a scoop of my starter and as soon as it touches my tongue I am in heaven. I didn't even realize I was moaning out loud.

"Hey Christian is the food that good because I have never heard you moan over mac and cheese before bro." The fucking prick is laughing at me. But did I really just moan? Fuck but this food is so good.

"Elliot this is the best Mac and cheese I have ever had in my life and this salad is exquisite. I polish my entire meal and feel as if I can have another plate but then the main course comes and I am stunned it's a gourmet fillet steak staked with a mushrooms sauce on a bed of mash.

"Elliot this looks to good to eat. Were did this Steele Cuisine come from?" i can tell by the snug smile he does not want to answer me.

"Mmmm Christian less talking more easting. This is heaven." I cant help but laugh at him. When I take a bite it's an explosion of different flavors in my mouth its excellent. I have had food all over the world but have never had food this good. We don't talk till our plates are empty. This is the first time I have ever seen Elliot so quiet. The waiter clears our plates and brings over dessert wow. Its 3 desserts laid out on a long rectangle plate. First is a mini chocolate mud cake with a glazed icing with a strawberry on top , then next to that there is a round chocolate basket with white chocolate mouse in there with my initials made from chocolate standing on top and to top that off there is a chocolate chip cookies stacked up high with a ribbon keeping them together. I have defiantly died and gone to heaven. How the hell do they know all my favorite foods. It's as if this meal was made especially for me. This is the first time comfort food has ever been served in my club. But boy does it work.

"Elliot what is the response to this new addition to the menu?"

"Well, if you count that the Head chef tip jar has over $500 in it from only the morning serves I would say it's a hit."

"Thats impressive Elliot. I am proud of you for stepping up."

I am very impressed and I can promise you not much does that for me anymore. I think it is time for me to meet this chef.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot POV

I knew once my baby brother tastes Ana's food he is going to be hooked. I didn't expect to have lunch with him but when the bitch left I took it as a sign. He has moaned and groaned over the food and I actually took a few pictures on my phone when he had his eyes closed enjoying the food. The food was spectacular. When I heard about the Steele Cuisine special I was not to sure about adding to the menu, but I let it run and with the response we have this is going to be a permanent add-on to our menu.

"Elliot this food is absolutely fabulous. I want to have Ralf over at my table now. What ever he is doing he needs a raise."

"Yes Christian about that."

"What you forgot to tell me Ralf quit yesterday." The fucking bastard knew all along. So he made the booking to test me. Fuck.

"Christian you knew all along and didn't say a thing. What the fuck bro?"

"Yes I wanted to see what you were going to do, because you didn't bother to ask me to help you. By the looks of things Ralf was a waste of time anyway. So who is my new chef?" Ok make or break it time.

"Instead of me telling you let me bring her over while you enjoy your dessert." I can see the shock about it being a lady but I just walk away.

I leave the table and go and collect Ana. She is so nervous and shy she refuses to come out to the dining room. Fuck Christian is going to be furious nobody ever says no to him.

"Christian the new chef has made it clear that her place is in the kitchen and she will not be making an appearance for you in the dining room." I am waiting for him to blow his top but I am surprised when he laughs and shakes his head and says.

"Really now? Is that what my chef says? Well, I guess we are going to go to the kitchen then." What? Christian Grey taking no for an answer and going into the kitchen. It is defiantly going to rain today. We leave the dining room and walk into the busy kitchen.

Christian POV

I can't believe the fucking nerve of this new chef. But I am going to play it cool and go to the kitchen and show her who the boss is. We walk into the kitchen and it is buzzing. Then she catches my eye and I can't seem to look away. That is what she was doing at my club. Applying for the chef job. I should have seen this one coming. She is more beautiful than her picture and so cute when she is so focused. Fuck cute. Christian Grey does not do cute. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Elliot is my new chef Anastasia Steele?" By the shock on his face that is a yes.

"How do you know Ana and the answer is yes." Shit I should have seen it coming. So she is known as Ana.

"I was out for a morning run when we saw her nearly getting attacked so Taylor tracked her to see if she was ok."

"Yes she was. Mom gave her 5 stitches and sent her home." Fuck why the hell did he not collect her if she had no transport to get to the club?

"So why is she hear slaving away if she is not well and mom sent her home?" My brother can be a fucking idiot at times.

"Christian what the fuck is your problem? She needed a job and I needed a chef it was a win, win situation. What was I suppose to do without a chef. The club would have being closed today if she did not save my ass." If he had fucking asked me in the first place I would have told him Ralf was not the only head chef. We have 3 to rotating so they are not over worked.

Elliot POV

What the fuck is going through my baby bro's head? He is acting way out of character today. I will have to have a word with him later. Just as I was going to call Ana I realize she has passed out and is in my brothers arms and he is walking towards the office looking very pissed. What the fuck just happened? Fuck I am in more shit than I thought. I tell the kitchen crew to carry on as they were and to tell the waiters that the Steele Cuisine is off the menu for the time being. I walk to the office and am shocked at what I see. She is laying across the two seated couch and he is kneeling in front of her stroking her hair and gazing into her eyes. I have never seeing Christian this intimate with anyone before. What makes Ana so different? Then it happens.

Ana POV

All I remember was the terrible headache I was trying to ignore the entire morning then I saw him, the guy from this morning and it all went bank from there. When I woke up I was on a couch in Elliot's office and that guy was there looking down at me. His hand stroking my hair and it felt so good. I did not want him to ever stop. Once our eyes locked it was all over I knew I was a goner. He is so beautiful. Who is he and just like that it felt like our lips were magnetized and been pulled together. When we kissed it was so magical I did not want it to stop. I was on fire all over. I have never felt like this before. No man has ever kissed me with so much passion. When we pulled apart I saw the pure lust in his beautiful grey orbs. It was as if we were in our own bubble and nothing else mattered, till we were disturbed by someone clearing their throat at the door. We both slowly turned our heads and I could not believe what just happened. It was my boss Elliot standing there with a shit eating grin.

"Elliot I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I don't normally do things like this with strange men." Oh fuck I can't lose my job when I just started. Why did I mess everything up.

"Ana relax it is ok. I didn't know my baby brother had it in him to snag such a beautiful lady." What the… did he say baby brother.

"Baby brother?" I manage to squeak and turn to see Mr Grey my bosses boss grinning at me. Oh fuck I just blew the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why did he kiss me if he is my boss. Yes the attraction was very strong but still. This can't be happening.

"This is Mr Grey the owner of this club and your boss and my bosses boss?" I ask like a rambling stupid teenager. And I am even more embarrassed when they both burst into laughter at my expense. I am totally screwed.

Christian POV

I do not go around saving fainting women then kissing them, let alone staff of mine. But when our eyes locked I could not help myself I had to know what her lips felt like against mine. Oh boy did it feel so good. I did not want it to end. I am defiantly going to be kissing her again and very soon. Well maybe after she signs my contract. Fuck I never kiss women before they sign the paper work what the fuck is it with this girl its like she has put a spell on me and I can't stay away. I am used to choosing my subs from a catalog that Elena sends to me. We sign on the dotted line and just like that I have a sub. This kissing and feelings things I do not do. I have to get out of here and soon. But she is hurt and may be in danger so I have to save her.

"Elliot get Greta and Sam to take over the kitchen till Anastasia feels better."

"But Christian she is the head chef we need her." Is this man fucking stupid?

"Elliot if you had asked me yesterday I would have told you so is Greta and Sam. All three of them used to rotate their times so they are not working all the time." Why the hell did Ralf not tell Elliot. Was he trying to push for extra overtime.

"Oh then why the fuck did nobody mention this to me I could have saved myself a lot of headaches." Well if you were honest In the first place you would have.

"Yes, you could have but then I would not have met the lovely Anastasia. All good things happen for a reason. Now I am taking Anastasia home so she can get better."

I scoop Anastasia into my arms and walk past a completely stunned Elliot and a smirking Taylor. I can't help the grin I am sporting to. I can't even remember the last time I was this happy actually. Things are going to be great if I get my own way.


End file.
